The embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a backlight unit, a liquid crystal display and a method of making the same.
With the rapid development of techniques in the display field, the requirements for the display device are getting higher and higher. Being thinner, energy-saving, having delicate pictures and reduced cost have always been the goals for the growth of the display devices. However, the multi-layer structure of the backlight unit, the TFT substrate, the lower polarizing sheet, the color filter substrate and the upper polarizing sheet limits the thickness of a traditional liquid crystal display, and it is difficult to make it thinner. Furthermore, the use of color filters consumes at least 60% of the optical energy, and the requirement for brightness of the devices can only be satisfied by increasing the backlight brightness, which undoubtedly increases the power consumption.